-Yume-
by Hikari-Ken
Summary: •One-shot• ¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma! ¡Alguien debió tomar el control de mi cuerpo, para que aceptara hacer algo así! ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! ¡Que alguien me despierte! ¡No podía estar casándome realmente con Uchiha Sasuke!


•Un sueño•

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en medio de mi habitación, mirando mi reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a mi. Vestía un vestido blanco que llegaba al suelo, (un poco pomposo para mí gusto).

Me sentí confundida, levanté mi mano hasta que pude tocar el espejo, para verificar que era yo la que estaba en esa situación y así fue, aleje mi mano inmediatamente, como si mi reflejo quemara. Salí de mi habitación sin soportar más aquello, caminé hasta la sala donde una persona estaba parada, al estar más cerca pude reconocer a mi padre.

-Estoy muy feliz, te agradezco que hagas esto- él extendió sus brazos hacia mí y me abrazó-, te ves muy hermosa, Sakura.

-Sakura, si no estás segura de esto, es mejor que detengamos todo.- mi madre había llegado a nuestro lado en algún momento.

Y si como mi voz no me pertenecieran, las palabras saliendo -No te preocupes, la decisión está tomada.- en los ojos de mi madre se reflejo la preocupación.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué es lo que me había llevado a hacer eso?

Eso tal vez tenía una respuesta, una respuesta qué tal vez no quería saber.

Alguien abrió la puerta y entró a donde estábamos.

-¡Ya está todo listo, Sakura!- esa era Ino, mi amiga en la actualidad- ¡Todos están esperando afuera!, incluso el novio.

¿El novio?

¿Con la persona que me iba a casar?

Claro, él tenía que estar aquí.

Tomé el brazo de mi padre y los tres salimos juntos. La luz de afuera cegó mi vista por un momento, con mi mano libre tape mi rostro, hasta que pude acostumbrarme a la luz abrí por completo mis ojos.

Una persona me esperaba al final de aquel camino con sillas afiladas a cada lado, caminé confundida. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a él me detuve.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué había pasado antes?

¿Por qué estaba allí?

¡Tenía que correr lejos!

Pero mis pies no respondieron y se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?, no te vez muy feliz.

¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma!

¡Alguien debió tomar el control de mi cuerpo, para que aceptara hacer algo así!

¡Tenía que ser un sueño!

¡Que alguien me despierte!

¡No podía estar casándome realmente con Uchiha Sasuke!

-¿Tan impresionada te he dejado que no puedes ni hablar?- aquella sonrisa que odiaba tanto apareció en su rostro.

-Tan arrogante como siempre, Sasuke.

-Oh vamos- Sasuke tomo mi mentón-, no quiero que nada arruine nuestra noche de bodas, ni siquiera tu horrible actitud.

-Eres un idiota.- masculle furiosa.

-Parece un sueño.

-Es un sueño.

-Sakura

Voltee rápidamente hacia atrás, a donde crei que venía la voz y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había nadie más, no había nada más.

-Sakura

Regresé la mirada a donde Sasuke, él ya no estaba allí. El piso bajo de mi desapareció y caí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué?- Esa era la voz de mi mamá, ¿mi mamá?

-¡Si no te levantas ahora mismo, llegarás tarde a la escuela!

La alarma de mi celular no había dejado de sonar, lo apague -Ya voy, ya voy.

-Más te vale que te apures.- con eso dicho, salió de mi habitación.

Suspiré aliviada, todo fue una pesadilla. Me apresure a vestirme y lavarme los dientes, cuando baje a desayunar mi padre ya estaba en la mesa, lo saludé, tomé una tostada y me la comí, tomé un sorbo de leche y por último me despedí de un beso en la mejilla de ambos antes de irme.

Corrí hasta llegar a la esquina de la cuadra donde vivo, me detuve y miré a la casa de la izquierda. Familia Uchiha, es lo que decía la placa en la puerta principal de la casa. Ahí es donde vive Sasuke, vivimos en la misma cuadra.

Bufé al recordar el sueño y seguí mi carrera a la escuela.

-Por poco y no llegas, Sakura.

-Grácias por la información, Ino- me senté a un lado de ella y respire profundo.

-Parece que no te levantes de buen humor hoy, ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?- se burló de mi.

-Acertaste, tuve una horrible pesadilla, ¿Cómo supiste?.- puse mis brazos sobre la butaca y recargue mi frente sobre éstos.

-Te conozco muy bien, Sakura- sonreí sin que se diera cuenta.

Ino fue mi gran apoyo desde que, a las que considere amigas, se alejaran de mí.

Aún recuerdo aquella tarde donde Ukyo y Majo me decían lo mala influencia y violenta que era, mientras Tayuya miraba de lejos, estaba demasiado segura que fue por ella que habían decidió dejarme de lado y lo confirme cuando ella sonrió arrogantemente, sonrisa que desee borrar de un puñetazo.

¡Por supuesto que me defendería de los que me molestaban!

Pero eso no significa que resolviera todo a golpes, a ellas nunca las toqué. No entendí porque habían dicho que yo era violenta incluso con ellas.

En la hora de descanso me fui a comer a la terraza, pensé que ahí estaría sola. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no era la única que quería estar sola, Ino estaba ahí.

Había llegado hace unas semanas, sus padres y ella se habían mudado desde Osaka, nunca había hablado con ella hasta ese día, de echo, nunca la había visto a hablar con alguien desde que llegó.

Ella me saludó y yo le regrese el saludo, me senté a su lado. Y así fue que ella se volvió mi mejor amiga, entre pláticas y risas los meses pasaron. Yo le había platicado lo que Tayuya y las demás me dijeron y ella respondió;

-Lo qué sucede es que te tiene celos-

-¿Celos?, ¿de qué?- había cuestionado

-¡Es obvio!, de qué Sasuke no le haga caso a ella.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- levanté la cabeza para mirar a Ino que formaba una mueca.

-Pues que, a comparación de ella, tú te llevas toda la atención de Sasuke.- termino por decir como si fuera lo más obvio y fuera la única que no lo notará.

-Esas son tonterías, él sólo se la pasa molestando.

-¡Olvidalo!, se me olvidó que para cosas del amor eres despistada.

Ella me comprendió y me aceptó tal y como era, no quiso cambiarme y yo también la acepte con todo y lo que era, podría afirmar que es la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido.

Ella era loca, divertida, entusiasta, era muy diferente a mí, pero esas diferencias sólo hizo que nos unamos aún más. Cada que empezamos a pelear terminamos riendo como un par de tontas, sabemos que no podremos estar enojadas mucho tiempo.

Ino no es sólo mi amiga, ella es mi hermana.

Regresando al presente, Ino seguía insistiendo con el tema y además insinuaba que yo le gustaba a Sasuke, cosa que era algo absurdo, a lo que ella alegaba que no sabía nada de amor, yo sólo rodaba mis ojos con clara molestia, como si ella supiera de esas cosas.

Sasuke siempre me buscaba para buscar pleito, eso es así desde que yo recuerdo. Cuando estábamos en preescolar él había roto todas mis crayolas y yo, como venganza, le vacíe un frasco de pintura rosa en su cabeza, eso también fue porqué se burló del color de mi cabello, diciendo que era un horrible. Aquello hizo que mis padres me castigarán, poco después Sasuke se vengo y así fue como inicio una guerra de nunca acabar.

-Hey- Ino se acercó a mí y me habló al oido-, Sasuke te está mirando.

Miré a donde estaba Sasuke, al parecer no era la única a la que se hizo tarde. Estaba parado en la puerta del salón, agitado y me miraba con clara molestia. Desvíe la mirada con irritación, su sola presencia hacia que mi humor se empeora.

-Parace que no eres la única que tuvo una pesadilla hoy. Tal vez soño contigo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Sakura, creeme cuando te dijo que lo que hay entre ustedes es amor.

-Ya Ino, para con eso.- le dije con molestia y es que Ino podía ser irritante cuando se lo propone.

-Realmente hoy se veo peor que nunca, sabes, he notado que su humor cambio a malísimo cuando se enteró que eras novia de Gaara.

-Ambas sabemos por que lo estoy haciendo.- refute.

-No, no lo sé, conozco perfectamente el motivo de Gaara, pero el tuyo no. ¿De verdad te gusta?.- contraatacó Ino.

La entrada del maestro al aula fue mi salvación, Ino no le quedó de otra que dejar el tema para después, estaba segura que buscaría una respuesta, una respuesta qué no le daría.

Mire al frente, exactamente donde estaba sentado Sasuke.

¿Cuál era mi motivo?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases habían pasado demasiado rápido, después de salir del club de voleibol, Ino me interceptó a la salida y me suplico que le hiciera el favor de recoger las libretas de álgebra del salón y llevarlas a la sala de profesores y entregarlas al nuestro, advirtiéndole que me debía un gran favor y haciéndole prometer que no me metería en problemas, acepté.

Y ahí estaba, recogiendo de cada butaca las libretas de dicha materia, estaba por terminar cuando por la puerta entró la persona que menos quería ver ahora, la persona con la que soñé.

Lo miré y al segundo el extendió su brazo, dándome una libreta, su libreta de álgebra. Yo la tomé y la puso en el montón.

Tomé la pila de libretas con ambas manos y antes de salir miré a Sasuke una vez más.

Sasuke me regreso la mirada y de pronto un tono carmesí adorno sus mejillas... ¿Estaba alucinando?...

En otro momento pude haber sacado a burla lo que estaba contemplando, pero él se veía demasiado... estraño, con sus manos apretadas y esa expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera avergonzado...

Salí de ahí sin pensarlo más.

Pensando en ese sueño, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, pensar que algo así llegará a pasar era ridículo, sería un suicidio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se quedó mirando como Sakura se iba por el pasillo.

Tsk.

¿Cómo fue que aquel sueño término colado en su mente?

Acaso aquella marimacho, friki, mal hablada, la molestia rosa... ¿Le gustaba?

No, eso era imposible...

Pero si no era eso, ¿entonces que era la molesta sensación que sintió cuando se enteró que empezó a salir con Gaara?. Le daban ganas de partirle la cara al idiota pelirrojo cada que lo veía al rededor de Sakura y su molestia aumentaba cuando veía que la pelirosa le sonreía, una sonrisa que nunca le había dirigido a él...

Pero, ¿qué había echo él para recibir una de sus sonrisas?, siempre se la pasaban peleados...

Una imagen se le vino a la mente, un fragmento del sueño que tuvo antes de despertar ésta mañana.

Chasqueo su lengua y sus manos volvieron a formarse en puños, tendría que pasarse por el baño antes de irse a casa, esperaba que no hubiera nadie.

Estúpida Sakura, estúpido sueño...

Estaba molesto con ella, con él con su cuerpo, por reaccionar ante tal sueño...

•

Ambos desearon con toda su alma que aquello sólo quedara en pesadillas...

Algo, que posiblemente no podría cumplirse.

•

**_¡Hola! ()_**

**_hace años que esta historia fue creada, en realidad es un sueño que tuve en mis años de puberta :-P._**

**_Espero que les haya agradado y le agreguen a sus favoritos y me dejen un mensajito ;-)._**

**_Muy pronto saldra la continuación. ()_**

**_¡Nos leemos luego!_**

**_¡Cuidense mucho!_**

(Publicada anteriormente en Wattpad)


End file.
